halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maestro de Nave
Maestro de Nave es un título Covenant utilizado para describir a una persona al mando de una nave. Halo: El Flood, página 4 (2003) Ellos solo responden al Comandante Supremo de la Flota y están a su servicio. Los deberes del Maestro de Nave son análogos a los Capitanes humanos. Halo: Warfleet El tamaño de la nave no es relevante, ya sea una Fragata o un Supercarguero. El Covenant también usa el término para describir a los comandantes de las naves humanas. Halo: El Flood, página 41 (2003) ("Nosolee Estaba seguro de que el hombre llamado "Keezz" ocupaba el cargo de Maestro de Nave") Los Maestros de Nave ocasionalmente comandan grupos de batalla pequeños o flotas, aunque esto no les da el rango de Maestro de Flota. Halo 3, niveles de Campaña Esclusa y El Arca Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "The Return" Descripción Al igual que muchos títulos utilizados por el Covenant, el Maestro de Nave es menos un rango formal y más un papel, no muy diferente al de un capitán de una nave humana. Si bien es prominente que los Sangheili lleven este título, este puede ser alcanzado por los individuos de diferentes especies y rangos. Los Maestros de Nave están sujetos a las órdenes de su Maestro de Flota, Comandante Supremo, o Almirante Imperial. El Maestro de Nave en particular da órdenes desde el centro de mando de su nave, el equivalente de puente de una nave del UNSC. Hay que vigilar y supervisar el funcionamiento de la nave, y dan órdenes durante la batalla. Comandan la nave desde una plataforma elevada de la cubierta, rodeada de pantallas holográficas que muestran información relevante. Halo: Combat Evolved, nivel de Campaña Verdad y Reconciliación Cada Maestro de Nave tiene su propia insignia de personal que se utiliza para identificarlos dentro de lecturas holográficas de una flota para reconocer las órdenes de su Maestro de flota, por ejemplo. Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx, página 283 La mayoría de los Maestros de Nave tienen guardaespaldas asignados a ellos, como un par de Mgalekgolo o una lanza de infantería especial. Los guardias Mgalekgolo eran responsables de proteger al Maestro de Nave a toda costa y, si no lo hicieran, se esperaba que decretaran venganza contra el asesino del Maestro de Nave. Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx, página 190 Los Sangheili de diferentes rangos pueden servir como capitanes, a pesar de que la posición se asume a menudo por individuos de alto rango, como los Comandantes de Operaciones Especiales, Zealots, o los Generales. El Maestro de Nave de menor rango conocido era el Mayor Voro Nar 'Mantakree, que se convirtió en el Maestro de su nave -la Incorruptible- después de matar al Maestro de Mave anterior. 'Mantakree fue ascendido posteriormente a Maestro de Flota y puesto a cargo de un grupo de batalla enviado a Onyx. Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx, página 243 Maestros de Nave que comandan naves con una cantidad significativa de potencia de fuego obtienen un mayor respeto entre los subordinados y otros Maestros. Halo: Glasslands, página 174 Los Maestros de Nave a menudo llevan una armadura de color dorado como símbolo de su status elevado, aunque el personal de Operaciones Especiales que sirven como Maestros de Nave se conoce que conservan su armadura plateada. Halo 3 Algunos Maestros de Nave Sangheili llevan capas de Doarmir como signo de status. Halo: El Protocolo Cole, página 159 La posición Sangheili tiene una importancia significativa en el título de Maestro de Nave, y a menudo reemplaza el rango de un individuo cuando se dirigen a este. Por lo tanto, a Sangheili al mando de unidades del tamaño de grupos de batalla, o, en algunos casos, las flotas enteras, se les han referido únicamente como Maestros de Nave. Ejemplos de esta práctica incluyen al Comandante de Operaciones Especiales Rtas 'Vadumee, al mando de la Flota de la Retribución, y Jul 'Mdama, el cual es dirigido como Maestro de Nave a pesar de tener el rango de Comandante Supremo en su Remanente Covenant. Halo 4, Terminales De vez en cuando, un Alto Consejero San'Shyuum del Sumo Concilio Covenant sería testigo de la vitrificación de un mundo. Si el Profeta declara que el rendimiento de la vitrificación agradado a los "dioses", el estado del Maestro de Nave se incrementaría en gran medida dentro de las fuerzas Covenant. Los Jiralhanae, siendo la otra casta militar líder del Covenant, también pueden tener el título de Maestro de Nave. Los Kig-Yar también pueden servir como Maestros de Nave, a pesar de que principalmente comandan naves del propio diseño Kig-Yar; las Naves Misioneras empleadas por el Ministerio de la Tranquilidad del Covenant son el ejemplo más notable. Halo: Contacto en Harvest, página 81 A pesar de esto, algunos Maestros de Nave Kig-Yar se otorgarían el control de una Fragata Covenant. Halo: Mortal Dictata, páginas 50-51 Como la sociedad Kig-Yar es matriarcal, sus comandantes de naves comúnmente son femeninas y por lo tanto tienen el título de Maestra de Nave. Sin embargo, aún existen Maestros de Nave Kig-Yar. Halo: Contacto en Harvest, página 381 Maestros de Nave Conocidos Sangheili *Rtas 'Vadum - Maestro de Nave del Shadow of Intent *Thel 'Vadam - Ex-Maestro de Nave del Seeker of Truth *Lat 'Ravamee - Maestro de Nave de la Truth and Reconciliation *Orna 'Fulsamee - Maestro de Nave de un Destructor No Identificado *Tano 'Inanraree - Ex-Maestro de Nave de la Incorruptible *Qunu - Maestro de Nave del Far Sight Lost *Voro Nar 'Mantakree - Maestro de Nave de la Incorruptible *Thon 'Talamee - Maestro de Nave de la Clarity of Faith *Rho 'Barutamee - Maestro de Nave del Long Night of Solace *Rhul 'Salmutee - Maestro de Nave del Solemn Penance *Ardo 'Moretumee - Maestro de Nave de la Ardent Prayer *Jul 'Mdama - Ex-Maestro de Nave de la Blight of the Profane, más tarde Maestro de Nave del Song of Retribution *Forze 'Mdama - Ex-Maestro de Nave, perdió el comando de su nave luego de la Guerra Humano-Covenant *Buran 'Utaral - Ex-Maestro de Nave del Unflinching Resolve, actual Maestro de Nave del Promised Revelation *Galur - Maestro de Nave del Cleansing Truth *Vata 'Gajat - Maestro de Nave de una Corbeta No Identificada *D'ero 'S'bud - Maestro de Nave del Journey's Sustenance *Maestro de Nave Sangheili No Identificado - Maestro de Nave y Maestro de la Flota de la Vigilancia Virtuosa *N'tho 'Sraom - Maestro de Nave de la Mayhem *Kantar 'Utaralee - Maestro de Nave de una nave desconocida *Mahkee 'Chava - Maestro de Nave de una nave desconocida *Sali 'Nyon - Maestro de Nave del Breath of Annihilation *Let 'Volir - Maestro de Nave del Enduring Conviction Jiralhanae *Maccabeus - Maestro de Nave del Rapid Conversion *Lepidus - Maestro de Nave del Triumphant Declaration *Gargantum - Maestro de Nave de la Twilight Compunction *Parabum - Maestro de Nave de la Valorous Salvation Kig-Yar *Chur'R-Yar - Maestra de Nave de la Minor Transgression *Chur'R-Mut - Maestra de Nave del A Psalm Every Day *Chur'R-Zhal - Maestra de Nave de la Rampant Perdition *Sav Fel - Maestro de Nave del Pious Inquisitor *Chol Von - Maestra de Nave de la Paragon, anteriormente conocido como Joyous Discovery Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: El Flood'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contacto en Harvest'' *''Halo: El Protocolo Cole'' *''Halo Legends'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss'' **''The Return'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' **''Terminales'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' **''Terminales'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Broken Circle'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' ***''Terminales'' *''Hunt the Truth'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' *''Halo: Last Light'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Edición Limitada'' *''Halo: Shadow of Intent'' Fuentes Categoría:Kig-Yar Categoría:Rangos Covenant Categoría:Rangos Jiralhanae Categoría:Rangos Sangheili